


wonderful

by thegrayness



Category: Schitt's Creek (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27114284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrayness/pseuds/thegrayness
Summary: It’s fine and Noah’s charming and he has nice arms, it’s all great.Until the end.He’s a wonderful kisser, is what Noah says.
Relationships: Dan Levy/Noah Reid
Comments: 13
Kudos: 58





	wonderful

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow I was convinced to write this? Unclear.

Annie’s the one who sends him the link because she’s the worst, and Dan doesn’t think anything of it, because Noah’s been doing a ton of press lately. He clicks, settling back into the couch. 

It’s fine and Noah’s charming and he has nice arms, it’s all great.

Until the end. 

_He’s a wonderful kisser,_ is what Noah says. Wonderful. 

What kind of descriptor is that?

Dan pulls out his phone and opens his messaging app, tapping his conversation with Noah.

_No one’s ever referred to my kissing as wonderful before._

_How many people have referred to your kissing?_

_At least three._

_Wow three other people. What words did they use?_

_Not relevant._

_I hope they were good words._

_Not relevant._

_I definitely don’t believe that anyone had anything BAD to say about your kissing._

_Better than wonderful, at least._

_Oh, you expected more than wonderful?_

Dan grins. 

_I mean we kissed a lot._

_And it was all wonderful._

Dan rolls his eyes. 

_Okay_. 

_Wonderful: inspiring delight, pleasure, or admiration; extremely good; marvelous. That’s totally accurate._

_...marvelous._

_Extremely good._

Dan bites his lip. Quarantine sort of… fucked everything up for them. They’d been in a good place. An… _almost_ place, with the year stretched out in front of them. Neither of them made any moves—sure there are some valid reasons—and Dan was just starting to think it’d be something that got away. 

But maybe… 

_Inspiring delight._

_And pleasure._

Dan takes a deep breath. 

_Come over?_

_Yeah. Wonderful._

  
  



End file.
